Welcome to ouran high school host club web page
by koarukrazyouranfan
Summary: Hi! this is my 3rd or 4th fanfic, but it is a web site where the host club has to answer all ur questions! please review so that i can create more chapters.i do not own host club, if i did kao, and Hika would already be together.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Ouran high school host club web page! Where all of our fine hosts are here to answer your' questions truthfully, and to our best ability. ENJOY!!!

Website, and chat names managed, and created by Kyoya Ohtori.

Chat names:

The idiot prince: Tamaki

Audacious commoner: Haruhi

Silent stoic: Mori- senpai

Lolita doll: Honey- senpai

The shadow king: Kyoya

Twinlove1: Kaoru

Twinlove2: Hikaru

Me: Okay so I, strawberrypandalove have blackmailed the shadow king, Kyoya Ohtori into creating this beautiful web page where all of the hosts WILL answer your' questions. You may ask me how I know they are telling the truth, well lets just say that I know without a doubt that they are telling the truth, and you, my fellow readers, and authors have not a thing to worry about, Kay'!

Lolita doll: I love my name, and strawberrypandaloves' name is sooo Kawai!!! (Hearts)

Silent Stoic: …

The shadow king: I can't believe I was blackmailed.

Me: why thank you Honey senpai, and believe It Kyoya, because it happened. :P

Twinlove 1 and 2: Why do we have to do this again?

Me: Because if you don't, I will give you that punishment that we talked about earlier, remember? Oh, except for you Kaoru, because I love you!!!

Twinlove2: well that sucks, how come you get to be the favorite Kaoru?

Twinlove1: o.o she said she loved me…

Audacious commoner: Why was I dragged here?

Me: Oh, Haruhi, actually I feel very sorry for you, but I don't think that Tamaki would like it much if you left.

The idiot prince: Whaaat? Haruhi you can't leave!! Don't leave me here with this mad woman!!! She enjoys torturing me, you should see it. Please don't leave meeee! T.T

Audacious Commoner: Senpai, you wouldn't be alone. You have the whole rest of the host club, also whatever she does to you, you probably deserved it.

The idiot prince: What? You think I deserve punishment?! Haruhi you're so mean to meee! (Sulks in emo corner)

Me: Okay, let's get back to the main plot! The rules are…

#1 you have to tell the whole truth at all times, or you will be punished.

#2 you have to do what I say. (You don't want to know what happens if this rule is broken.

#3 have fun!!! XD

Oh, and romantic questions, and questions about the boys sexuality are ENCOURAGED!

Everyone: WHAT?!?!

Me: Any questions?

Twinlove2: I have a ques…

Me: No questions, okay then!

Twinlove2: she cut me off Kaoru.

Twinlove1: evil O.o

Me: Kaoruuuuuu!!!! Don't call me evil. I would never do anything to hurt YoU.

Twinlove 1 and 2: Key word there is you.

Me: (sulks) Kaoru please don't be mad at me. (Whimper)

Twinlove1: (tears welling in eyes) awww I could never be mad at someone who loves me so much!

Me: Yay!

Lolita doll: awww that's so sweet you guys!

Silent stoic: yeah

The shadow king and Twinlove2: gag

The idiot prince: Well, well, well I think I see the budding of a beautiful romance here.

Twinlove1: What?! No, I love Hikaru. (Blush)

Me: (Glares at Hikaru)

Twinlove2: (Smirks)

Audacious commoner: Can we get back to reality, and wrap this thing up, so I can go home already?

Me: Yes of course. Well my lovely viewers please review your' questions to me, and let me know what you think of Kyoyas' wonderful web sight. Remember I can only have a second chapter if you give me lots of questions! I'm shooting for at least five, so can you help me succeed my goal? I hope so… (For the sake of my sanity, and Tamakis' life) Bye!

Twinlove2: See ya next time! (Waves)

Twinlove1: Bye!

Audacious commoner: Whatever.

The idiot prince: I hope all of the beautiful maidens have questions to ask their gallant prince!!! (Waves frantically)

The shadow king: Goodbye, and please return to the host clubs website. We also have tons of online host club merchandise for sale! (Invisible merchandise)

Silent stoic: … (Waves silently)

Lolita doll: Bye everybody!!! (Hugs)

Me: Wait!!! We already have one question! It's for Mori senpai.

Silent Stoic: Ah?

Me: Mori senpai, what kind of underwear are you wearing right now?!

Silent Stoic: AH?!?!

Lolita doll: Does he have to tell?

Me: Yes he does.

Lolita doll: Come on Takashi, be brave!

Silent stoic: … red boxers.

Everyone: O.O

Me: Okay then, what material?

Silent stoic: … silk

Everyone including me: o.O

Me: Okay then… Bye!!!


	2. this chap was longer than expected,enjoy

Welcome to the Ouran high school host club web page! Where all of our fine hosts are here to answer your' questions truthfully, and to the best of our ability. ENJOY!!!

Web site, and chat names managed, and created by Kyoya Ohtori.

Chat names:

The idiot prince: Tamaki

Audacious commoner: Haruhi

Silent stoic: Mori- senpai

Lolita doll: Honey- senpai

The shadow king: Kyoya

Twinlove1: Kaoru

Twinlove2: Hikaru

Me: Alright, sense we got that over with… welcome back to the Ouran host club web page!!! Is everyone ready for their questions?

Lolita doll: Yay! Are they fun questions?

Me: Well Honey- senpai actually…you haven't gotten one yet. (I'm really sorry T.T)

Lolita doll: *sniffle* nobody likes me. Wahhhhhh!!!!

Me: Oh, please don't cry Honey! (Starts to cry too)

Silent stoic: Mitsukni… (Hugs Honey)

Lolita doll: Takashi!!! *now happy tears*

Me: So touching.

Everyone else: Did we get questions?

Me: Yep!

Everyone: sarcastic *woooooh*

Me: Well don't get too excited.

Twinlove1: Believe us, we won't.

Me: Shut up Hikaru. *glare*

Twinlove2: Now strawberry do you remember what we talked about? If you want to make me happy, you have to get along with my brother.

Twinlove1: Yeah

Me: Okay then let's start handin' out those questions! This one is for Tamaki, from AngelOfTheHealingLight!

Lolita doll: That name is so kawai!

The idiot prince: Let's get this over with.

Me: Why haven't you told Haruhi that you love her, because it's obvious.

The idiot prince: *BLUSH* I don't know what you're talking about. I love my precious Haruhi as her father, and nothing more!

Audacious Commoner: You are not my dad senpai.

The idiot prince: I mean that's absurd! How could a father love his daughter _that_ way? It's perverse!!! *pant, pant* It's impossible *pant*

The shadow king: Tamaki calm down. You are overheating again.

Me: smirk, you have to answer the question.

Lolita doll: You can do it, Tama Chan!

Silent stoic: Yeah.

Twinlove1 and 2: Come on boss you can do it!

The idiot prince: (Takes deep breath) I haven't… told her… because (Puts earplugs temporarily in Haruhis' ears) I'm scared *said in the most girlish voice ever*

Everyone: BuAhaahahaha *still laughing*

Twinlove2: Boss that was priceless!! Hahaha

Twinlove1: Should a seen you're' face!! Ha-ha

Me: Moving on to one of my favorite questions, also from AngelOfTheHealingLight. It's for Kyoya. Kyoya, you have to tell us what I blackmailed you about!

The shadow king: She has my black notebook.

Everyone: O.O

Me: And what is in that notebook, Kyoya?

The shadow king: *sweat drop* my diary.

Me: You can't be this dense. What's _in_ the diary?

The shadow king: I'm not telling.

Me: *Whispers in his ear*

The shadow king: *eyes grow big* Okay I'll tell. Mum… I've written… notes to Tamaki in the notebook.

Me: What kind of notes?

The shadow king: Love notes

The idiot prince: O.O

Everyone: O.o

Me: *laughs evilly* next two questions from AngelOfTheHealingLight. Mori, why don't you talk?

Silent stoic: … I don't like to talk…

Me: Well there you have it! Haruhi which host member do you like best?

Audacious commoner: Mum… I'd have to say Kaoru, because Tamaki is annoying, Hikaru is mean, Honey is too cutesy, Mori is hard to understand, and Kyoya is creepy.

The idiot prince: Whaaaaat?! Haruhi! T.T

The shadow king: Fair enough.

Lolita doll: O.O is it possible to be too cute?

Silent stoic: Ah

Lolita doll: Oh… *droops a little*

Me: any way, what do you like about my sweet Kaoru? I obviously agree with you. He's the best! *hearts floating out my head*

Audacious commoner: Well I think Kaoru is the most level headed, and he can relate to everyone, and you're right he is sweet.

Twinlove1: Awwww you guys…

Me: *giggle* I love you for this question AngelOfTheHealingLight! *giggle* this question is for the twins.

Twinlove1 and 2: Finally

Me: If gay Twincest marriages were allowed… would you do it? *pun*

Twinlove1 and 2: O.O

Twinlove1: Please don't make me answer that…

Me: I'm sorry, my beloved.

Twinlove1 and 2: Crap… Honestly… We probably would

Everyone: EH?!

Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEk it's so cute! I love you guys for saying that!!!!

Everyone: O.o

Me: Well that's all folks! Please review more questions to me as soon as possible for a third chapter!!!

Everyone: Nooooooooo!

Me: Yes. *death glare*


	3. Chapter 3

Blah, Blah, Blah you all know the introduction…

Chat names:

The idiot prince: Tamaki

The shadow king: Kyoya

Audacious commoner: Haruhi

Silent stoic: Mori

Lolita doll: Honey

Twinlove1: Kaoru

Twinlove2: Hikaru

The idiot prince: You guys are all EVIL!!! How could you make us answer such personal, embarrassing questions?!

Me: Now, now Tama don't be mean to the nice reviewers, or I'll have to torture you more… *grin*

The idiot prince: *whimper*

Me: Hello everyone! Tamaki is just upset, because we made Kyoya confess his love on the last chat! I personally loved that one. Lol

Lolita doll: Strawberry, you really could be a bit nicer to Tama Chan…

Me: Awww, Honey- senpai, where would the fun in that be?

Lolita doll: *sigh*

Audacious commoner: Just please tell me these questions aren't as bad as the last ones… I don't think I can stand another gay love confession.

The shadow king: *glare* Haruhi your' debt just doubled by one hundred billion yen!!! (MuahahaahaaHa)

Everyone: O.O

Silent stoic: …

Me: Anywaaay… I quite like the next questions. (Evil grin)

Twinlove1: Please… don't make me go first.

Me: Don't worry about that love. You and Hikaru are the best… which is saved for last.

The idiot prince: Well let's get on with it.

Me: Okay! The first question is from AngelOfTheHealingLight, and it's for Kyoya!

The shadow king: Are you freaking KIDDING me?! What does this chick have against us really?

Everyone: yeah.

Me: Not my problem. Anyway she wants to know if you're really gay.

The shadow king: YES! OKAY?!! Why is everyone torturing me about this? I'm gay… deal with it.

The twins: Right on man.

Me: On to the next question before Kyoya freaks out again. Tamaki, this is from hitachiingirl2506, so how come you're such an idiot when it comes to your' feelings?

Twinlove2: We have a fan?

Me: Yes, now let's let Tamaki answer the nice reviewers' question.

The idiot prince: Well this should be easy enough. The reason I act weird about my feelings is, because I have had an emotional complex since I was little. (In other words, it all began when his mother left)

Me: So sad.

Everyone: T.T

Me: *sniffle* next question. Also hitachiingirl2506, Honey- senpai how come you are so cute?

Lolita doll: Ummm… I'm not sure… Takashi?

Silent stoic: Idk

Me: Okay, also hitachiingirl2506, Haruhi why don't you admit your' love to Tamaki already?

Audacious commoner: Simple… I'm not in love with him.

Me: Realllyyyy???

The idiot prince: Ummm… Haruhi… I kind of… like you.

Audacious commoner: Tamaki- senpai… blush

The idiot prince: See? She _is_ in love with me!

Me: Wooot, Tamaki got smart! So Haruhi, how come you haven't said anything?

Audacious commoner: *glare* I'm NOT in love with that idiot.

Me: *cower* Okay, okay she's not in love with him. (Scary)

Silent stoic: Haruhi, calm down.

Everyone: O.O He spoke to someone besides Honey…

Me: Hitachiingirl2506 has three more. Kyoya, do you have a secret crush on Tamaki/

The shadow king: I thought we had already established this… YES!!! *grrrr*

Me: Heh, heh okay Kyoya… please don't kill us. Umm… I love this next one. Twins, have you ever kissed?

Twins: Of course we have. We did say that we would get married if it was allowed. *identical evil grins* wanna see?

Me: (Over heating) pant, pant. No, that's okay. *faints*

Me: … Okay, I'm back. Mori, why do you have nothing to say?

Silent stoic: …

Lolita doll: He just doesn't like to talk much.

Silent stoic: Ah.

Me: Alright… next question is from Aaryn, Kaoru how would you feel if Hikaru confessed his love to Haruhi right now? Me: (Boooooh!)

Twinlove1: I'd probably kill myself. (Simple much? Lol)

Me: Well… awkward.

Twinlove2: Kaoru I never want to hear you say that ever again! Haruhi, seriously?? *snickers*

Audacious commoner: Eeeewwww… gross

Twinlove2: Back at you

Me: Also Hikaru, what do you really think of Haruhi?

Twinlove2: Honestly… I think she is unattractive, but that's probably, because of my … umm … sexual preference.

Me: BUAHAHAHA!!! Sexual preference!? Lolol, priceless description Hika

The idiot prince: How dare you call my daughter unattractive, you evil twin!

Me: Okay *snicker* these last questions are from AngelOfTheHealingLight, Honey- senpai how come you and Mori- senpai get alone so well?

Lolita doll: Well, I like to talk, and he likes to listen!

Me: Fair enough.

Me: Haruhi, if Tamaki confessed his love to you right now what would you say?

Audacious commoner: blush… I'd tell him to get lost.

Me: That's not what your' face says.

Tamaki: O.O

Me: Last question, Hikaru, and Kaoru, If you weren't twincest, what would your' dream girls be like?

Twinlove1 and2: They would have strawberry blonde hair, gold eyes, and cat like features.

Me: You just described each other.

Twins: *shrug*

Me: Okay, well that's all. Please review, and let me know if I've left anyone out! I think this chapter was a little short, but please MORE QUESTIONS!!! XD

Everyone: Bye!

Twins: You'd think they would have figured out that we do not prefer anyone, but each other by now… *shrugs again*


	4. New chappy! XD

Welcome to the Ouran high school host club web page! Blah, blah, Kyoya Ohtori, blah

Chat names:

The idiot prince: Tamaki

The shadow king: Kyoya

Lolita doll: Honey- senpai

Silent stoic: Mori- senpai

Audacious commoner: Haruhi

Twinlove1: Kaoru

Twinlove2: Hikaru

Me: Omg, OMG!!! I'm sooo sorry. *freaking out* I was reading over recent chapters, and I noticed that I actually MIXED KAORU, AND HIKARU UP A COUPLE OF TIMES!!!! I'm feeling so ashamed… T.T

Twinlove1: its okay strawberry, Hikaru, and I know that you love us the most…

Twinlove2: Pshhh, damn girl can't even get our names right.

Other hosts: WHAT??

Me: *big eyes* really Kaoru- Kun!?

Twinlove1: Of course! (She called me "kun"…)

Lolita doll: Do I have any questions this time? :3

Me: Yes! Hani- senpai, you have some fans this time!!!

Lolita doll: Yay!

Audacious commoner: Let's get on with this; I have stuff to do…

Twinlove2: Stuff to "do"… *snickers* pun intended

Me: Pervert *mumbles something about Haruhi and Tamaki*

Twinlove1: I hope we don't go firs-

Me: The twins will go first!

Twins: Hey…

Me: This is from PeaceOfMindAlchemist, What is your' favorite flavor skittles?

The idiot prince: What is an Alhemst?

Me: ummm… first of all it's ALCHEMIST, and secondly… never mind I'm not goin to bother explaining.

Twins: We like pocky better… but if we had to pick. It would be strawberry skittles. :3

Me: Really? Me too! (Figures huh.)

Lolita doll: Somebody say strawberry, is there cake?

Everyone: no.

Lolita doll: Awww.

Me: Okay, next couple questions are also from PeaceOfMindAlchemist.

Me: *slaps Tamaki*

The idiot prince: OWCh! What the heck was that for!?

Me: The reader told me to! Thank you for that miss alchemist. *laughs evilly* Tamaki, what gave you the idea for something as random as a host club?

The idiot prince: *rubs face* Well it all started in middle school when I met the twins. I saw those shady monsters torturing a poor damsel, so I off course, being the gentlemen I am, stepped in, and comforted her. That gave me the splendid idea of a host club! I also remember a time when-

Me: That's enough you moron, we don't need to hear your' life story.

The idiot prince: Has gone to his emo corner.

Me: Okay, now that, that's over… Haruhi, have you ever thought of growing your' hair out, and dressing like a girl to make Tamaki happy?

Audacious commoner: First of all, why would I do that? It's not like I'm in love with him!

Me: *cough* but you are. *cough*

Audacious commoner: *glare* second of all, it's more fun to torture him. (Evil Haru)

The idiot prince: But Haruhiiiii…. T.T

Me: Good point. Do you like muffins Honey- senpai?

Lolita doll: Of course!!! I like the chocolate ones best! Hearts

Me: Awww. Okay, Mori- senpai, what do you and Hani talk about?

Silent stoic: Cake… mostly

Me: Okayyyyy, ummm that's a bit creepy, but what ever floats your' boat. Kyoya *giggle* How did you find out that you were gay? *snicker*

Twins: Buahahaha *tears* ha-ha can't take it anymore! Kyoya… gay… too funny… (Still laughing)

The shadow king: Shut… (Deep breath) UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Does anybody have a LITTLE respect here?! I am gay… so you can just *?*! **! **?#** *** bleep, bleep, BLEEP!!!!

Me: Okay Kyoya (Very scared) just calm down, and answer the question.

The shadow king: Fine, to tell you the truth I just… sort of… well, there was this incident when I walked in on… I think it was Kaoru… changing, It was a bit traumatizing actually, but I knew I didn't like Kaoru that way, but I started seeing Tamaki in a new light…

Me: O.O okay TMI

Twinlove2: (scared) I remember that day. HOLY **? #?!!! You were looking!?

The shadow king: *blush*

The idiot prince: O.O

Audacious commoner: Can we get back to the question PLEASE?!

Me: Well, that's all from PeaceOfMindAlchemist, thanks for the laughs!!! Okay, next up is my personal favorite, MissGoldenAngel! (Laugh) Kyoya-

The shadow king: Oh, what is the jock this time??? *very sarcastic*

Me: The joke is… are you seme, or uke?

The shadow king: *stares for a second* Am I what?

Me: You heard me...

The shadow king: *sigh* this is torture… I don't wanna talk about it.

Me: excuse me?

Twins: He means that he hasn't had enough experience to know! *giggle* we're pretty sure he would be uke, according to that blush,

Me: (mumbles) you two would know…

Twins: You like it.

Me: No comment. Next question, Kaoru, have you ever cross dressed for Hikaru?

Twinlove1: O.o who would ask that?

The shadow king: Pay back is sweet!

Me: MissGoldenAngel.

Twinlove1: *blush* Hikaru, help me out on this one, please.

Twinlove2: Are you begging? *smirk* well if you insist… I have made many bets with my dear brother. When he loses… I get to make him wear one item of ladies clothing that I choose.

Twinlove1: Wipe that smirk of your' face before I stop making stupid bets with you, _dear brother._

Me: feisty, Okay I think we got our answer, now for a question to Tamaki, and Haruhi, What is your' favorite manga?

Audacious Commoner: Manga is stupid.

Twins, me, and Tamaki: O.O No she didn't.

Twinlove1, and me: She did not just utter those filthy words.

The idiot prince: I think she did. O.o

Audacious commoner: But if I _had_ to pick… I think deathnote is kind of cool.

Twins, and me: (Nod in approval)

The idiot prince: (Ignoring the nonbeliever) I like fall in love like a comic!

Me: O.o

The idiot prince: What? (Totally oblivious)

Me: That's a girly manga.

The idiot prince: O.O s- sooo.

Me: Next question! Hikaru, what is ONE thing you and Kaoru do alone.

Twinlove2: =_= Do you even need to ask?

Me: =_= Yes.

Twinlove2: One word, Strip poker.

Me: That's two words… wait… WHAT?!

Twinlove2: You will never know… ^.^

Me: *death glare*

Me: These questions are from laxgirl22765, Haruhi why do you lie about liking Tamaki; everyone knows that you will end up together.

The idiot prince: Don't say such vile things to my daughter.

Audacious Commoner: That's why.

Me: Nods in understanding

Twins: SHE IS NOT YOUR" DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT!!!

Me: Thanks for that.

Twins: Don't mention it.

Me: Kyoya read one of your letters to Tamaki.

Kyoya/Tamaki: WHATY?!?!

Me: I will do bad things to you if you don't read at least one. (I would make him read TWO)

Kyoya: *sigh*

Dear Tamaki,

You will never read this, thus I will confess my deepest feelings. You are beautiful. I watch as you talk to the ladies, and you have never looked as much like a gallant prince, as you do now. My heart aches. Forgive me, for I know nothing can ever be, between us. I love you. My prince, my friend, my beauty.

Everyone: Awww… *tears*

The idiot prince: You really feel that way Kyoya?

The shadow king: Of course.

The idiot prince: *Glomps Kyoya* that's sooo Kawai!!! I love you too!!! (As a friend)

Me: He's clueless.

Audacious commoner: *glares at Kyoya* rich idiots.

Me: O.O This is from Phommabouth, Honey- senpai, and Mori- senpai we have discovered everyone's' ummm… preference but yours'. What do you like?

Silent Stoic: I like Mitsukni.

Lolita doll: I like cake.

Me: … it's too weird…

Twins: …yeah… O.o

Me: AngelOfTheHealingLight is back!

Everyone: Crap!

The shadow king: I thought we lost her!

Me: Nope! First of all, she has something to say… _Slap!!! Kyoya my name is not CHICK, it is Angela, so get it right!!!_

The shadow king: Owtch

Me:*Points and laughs*

Me: Tamaki, why do you always kiss your' grandmothers' **#$?

The idiot prince: such language, and you would too if she threatened to kill your' mother.

(Never actually happened)

Me: Right, what ever.

Me: Haruhi, you must admit your' love to Tamaki right now!

Audacious commoner: WHAT!?

Me: Again, if you don't do it, I have serious blackmail. (Pulls out photos of Haruhi in a bikini)

Audacious commoner: O.O Tamaki, I love you in a romantic way, and I don't want to be your' daughter, because I want to be your wife!! *pant, pant*

The idiot prince: (grabs Haruhi, and kisses her)

Still kissing… still…still… PLEASE STAND BY-

Me: Laughs

Twins: start making out as well

Me: Okaaayyyy… O.o stop it you guys… seriously we have to finish the questions.

The shadow king: (Sits in emo courner)

Me: is okay Kyoya

The shadow king: *on the brink of tears*

Me: CUT IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone stops and looks at me… O.O

Me: Actually, I have no more questions so … bye until next chap.!!!!

Everyone: BYE!!!


	5. my longest chap yet! celebrating

**Hello again!!! So, there are a few changes to this chap. Okay? First of all I had to drop the nicknames for this chap. Because of the length! That made me so happy because it means I got a lot of questions, so it's supper long!!!! Yay. Also, this chapter can be a bit confusing so if you have questions just msg me, or review. Hope you enjoy chapter 5!!!**

Me: Hello again!!!

Kaoru: Hai!

Everyone else: *groan*

Me: *glare* more enthusiasm please.

Everyone: *glares back*

Me: I SAID MORE ENTHUSIASM!!!!! (Grrrrrr)

Everyone: O.O we are sorry just please don't HURT USSSSS!!!! *scared* T_T

Me: That's better, now everyone I'm not that bad…

Hikaru, and Kyoya: =_=

Me: am I? *tears*

Kaoru: Of course not strawberry!! ^-^ you are doing fine! (Strawberries' enter mind theatre)

Me: *_*

Everyone: O.o

Me: (snaps out of it) Okay, first question is from shadowWolf709. It is for the twins.

Twins: joy *insert sarcasm here*

Me: Ummm… If you guys, ummm... [Insert inappropriate words here] who would be uke, and who would be seme?

Twins: =_= who comes up with this stuff.

Me: the readers (shrug)

Hikaru: if you must know… we switch.

Me:???

Kaoru: We switch places.

Me: O_O/O.O (just figured out what that meant)

Me: Ehehe…Let's move on. Also from shadow Wolf, Kyoya, lol, have you ever thought of Tamaki… in a dirty way?

Kyoya: *rolls eyes* again with the gay jokes… no, actually I haven't but thanks for putting that into my mind you pervert.

Me: sorry (sweat drop)

Me: Next few questions also from miss wolf. Tamaki, was Haruhi a good kisser?

Tamaki: (Arm wrapped around Haruhi now) Of course she was! That was the best kiss of my life.

Haruhi: You mean you've kissed other girls besides me!?

Tamaki: *getting nervous* ummm… well Haruhi… you see…

Haruhi: I can't believe it you man whore! Stay away from me!!!

Tamaki: But Haru Chan!

Haruhi: don't Haru Chan me!!!

Me: O.O wow…

Everyone else: yeah…

Me: Honey, why are you so cute?

Honey: idk???

Me: Now some questions from MissGoldenAngel. Oh, this one's good. Okay, this is for everyone! You have to tell us what you think of each other host.

Everyone: Crap.

Me: yep! ^_^Kaoru you're up!

Kaoru: Well I'm gunna make this plain and simple. Haruhi, you get on my nerves. Tamaki, you're sort of hot. Kyoya, I actually really admire you, and Mori, I really don't care if you die.

Me: that's a bit harsh…

Kaoru: Honey, I once had a crush on you, and of course, I love you Hikaru!

Hikaru: Yay! Wait… Tamaki? Come on Kaoru, be serious.

Kaoru: *smirk* jealous?

Hikaru: (blushing furiously)

Me: Now it's Tamakis' turn since Haruhi has already pretty much covered her opinion.

Tamaki: Well… I like Haruhi a lot, but I did used to have a crush on Kyoya.

Everyone: O_O

Tamaki: I think Hikaru is annoying, but Kaoru's kind of cute. I love Honey and Mori like brothers. That's all.

Me: excellent opinions. *claps* next is … Hikaru.

Hikaru: I hate Tamaki. I like Kyoya. I love Kaoru. Haruhi's okay, I guess. Mori is just boring. Honey is cute.

Me: that was blunt.

Hikaru: yep.

Me: Kyoya, you're up.

Kyoya: ummm… well you know my feelings towards Tamaki. I admire Kaoru, and Hikaru annoys me. Honey annoys me. Mori annoys me. Haruhi REALLY annoys me.

Me: you are very annoyed.

Kyoya: ^_^' can you tell?

Me: Honey?

Honey: I LOVE EVERYONE!!!!

Me: *sarcasm* didn't see that one coming.

Me: Mori?

Mori: I like … Kyoya. I… love Mitsukni. Everyone else annoys me.

Me: well that's everyone! Those opinions were so unexpected!!! *more sarcasm* Next questions are from PeaceOfMindAlchemist.

Tamaki: It's that funny word again.

Me: You. Are. Stupid.

Tamaki: (cowers)

Me: Tamaki, have you ever thought of starting a mushroom farm, you'd be good at it.

Tamaki: That's a brilliant idea!!! Kyoya, start some work up for a mushroom farm.

Kyoya: sigh. Blush. Type.

Me: (he's his dog) Kyoya, what do you look for in a guy? What's your' type?

Kyoya: apparently my type is blond and stupid.

Me: giggle.

Kyoya: I guess I fall for caring, kind hearted guys. I like red heads too. Wink, wink

Me: Stay away from my Kaoru

Hikaru: Yeah, wait! _Your' Kaoru???_

Me: Got a problem with it?

Hikaru: Oh yeah I have a problem!!!

Me: Why you little…

Meanwhile…

Kyoya: *smirk, winks at Kaoru*

Kaoru: O.o

Hikaru and me: GrRRrrrrRRRrrRr

Me: Honey, do you like pudding, and waffles?

Honey: I LOVE them!!! What if they had pudding flavored waffles?

Me: idk? Next questions are from my good friend AngelOfTheHealingLight.

Everyone: O_O

Me: Honey what if you saw an adorable rabbit, but it was a vampire rabbit?

Honey: WaaAAhhHHHHHAAAaaaAAAH!!!!!!!!!

Me: Okay, okay we get it you would run away.

Me: What do you like better Mori, or cake?

Honey: I would like Mori cake.

Me: O.o

Honey: Or maybe Mori in a cake…

Everyone:??? O.O O.O O.o o.O

Me: Twins why do you hate angel?

Twins: we hate anyone who makes us do what we don't wanna do.

Me: Also, well angel of course they would pull a prank on Kyoya and switch his notebook.

Twins: she's right we would.

Me: Now we have special guests this chapter… Welcome scribble heart, and Kira!!!

Scribble: Mori in a cake… *_*

Everyone: KIRA!!!!!! Ahhhh, she's kyoyas' accomplice!

Scribble: YOU KILLED BILLY MAYES!!!!!

Me: 0.0 you're right…

Kaoru: … Kira, you aren't planning to ask us questions are you? *scared*

Kira: Maybe… *-*

Kyoya: Nice doing business with you.

Kira: I hate you.

Kyoya:???

Me: 0.0 what?

Kira: I will write his name in his own black notebook, and he will DIE!!!

Me: Oookay? Next question… Haruhi, why didn't you admit your' love for Tamaki sooner?

Haruhi: I don't love him anymore.

Me: Rigghhhtt… Tamaki, what do you have to say about that?

Tamaki: Hey, Kyoya…

Haruhi: Noooo… don't even THINK about it!

Scribble: UR ALL GAY!!!!!

Kyoya: yes.

Me: yes

Kaoru and Hikaru: Oh yeah

Kira: Giggidy.

Scribble: WIN 8D Awwwwright.

Me: anyway… Kyoya, would you really take second place?

Kyoya: yes, for Tamaki…

Me: awwwwww….Haruhi, would you rather kick kyoyas' *** or throw his precious notebook into a pond.

Haruhi: Actually Kyoya can have Tamaki… I like someone new.

Me: tell us who

Hikaru: yeah, who?

Haruhi: fine, I like Mori.

Honey: No way.

Haruhi: *glare* yes way

Scribble: AW heck NO.

Honey beats the crap out of a very, very dignified Haruhi, who is now not so dignified anymore.

Haruhi: (with a black eye) I don't like mori anymore…

Honey: I know you don't beotch

Me: 0_0 Mori what is your deepest darkest secret?

Mori: I'm in love with

Scribble: Me 8D!!!

Mori: My cousin… (Mori used to be a stripper)

Honey: I like strippers…on cake

Scribble: WAIT WHAT?! (I'm the reason you became a stripper. And you're rich)

Me: who's your cousin?

Kaoru: you. Are. stupid.

Me: Whyyyy sooo meannn Kaoru!!! *tears*

Kaoru: I'm sorry I didn't mean it! *also tears* = my inner mind theatre

Scribble: Ummm… no offense strawberry, but that reeaaally creeps me out...

Me: none taken, sorry

Kira: You all will DIE!! Muahahahahah

Kaoru: Save MEEEE!!!

Me: I'll save you Kaoru!!! Okay, back to the real world… Kira has a question… for me?

Kira: Muahaha

Me: It says who do you like in the host club most besides Kaoru?

Me: I've never thought about it…

Everyone: sad

Me: I know. Ummm… well I think Hikaru is too immature, and I don't like mori. I am no Lolita fan even though hani is adorable! I would have to say it's between Tama, and Kyoya… I would pick Tamaki because he's not gay.

Scribble: Bravo

Me: next questions are for Kyoya, What are your thoughts on being gay?

Kyoya: =_= the same as your thoughts on being straight I guess.

Me:?

Kyoya: meaning that if I see a cute guy, I talk to him. It's not any different.

Me: oohhhh…What would you do if Tamaki rejected you?

Kyoya: Well seeming as he's already rejected me, because of the fact that he's supposedly straight, I have moved on. *again, winks at Kaoru*

Me: O_o Okay, one more question for Kyoya…oh, never mind it's blackmail!!!

Kyoya: WHAT?!

Me: it says confess your love to tama right now or ur love notes will magically appear on the web.

Kyoya: WHAAAAATTTT?????????!!!!!!!

Me: you heard me

Kyoya: *glare* Tamaki, I'm in love with you…

Tamaki: Ummm… O.O I…. Kyoya... I love you too!!!

Kyoya:???

Tamaki: I'm sick of pretending to be straight. What straight guy acts like me, REALLY! *Kisses Kyoya*

Kyoya: *_*

Me: Awwwww

Kaoru: pfew... I really thought he liked me that way for a sec.

Me: He'd better not.

Everyone: scary

Me: Well, That's all for now folks!!!

Everyone: BYE!!!

Kyo and Tama: still kissing

**Thank you for reading! I know there are a lot of opinions in this chap. But please NO FLAMES!!! If you liked it or have some questions for the next chapter PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanx**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chap. runs a bit short, but I hope I'll have more questions for the next one!! Thanx for reading! This story was beta'd by AngelOfTheHealingLight! Warning: heavy Yaoi, and uncomfortable moments… don't like, don't read**

Me: Wow, we are already on chapter six!

Everyone: Claps! We have to celebrate!!!

Honey: With cake!!!!!!

Me: no.

Honey: why not?

Me: Cause we have more questions to do silly!

Honey: Okay!!!

Kaoru: When will it ever end!!?

Me: NeeeVVVeRRR!

Everyone: O.O …..

Me: That was weird wasn't it?

Everyone: *nods*

Me: Right… on to the questions!!! These are from ShinobiGirl, Mori do you love Haruhi? If so kiss her right now.

Mori: Looks from Honey to Haruhi… then again

Me: Are you freaking kidding me!?

Twins: He can't choose…

Tamaki: Don't touch my daughter!

Me: Are we back to the daughter thing again? Really it's sad.

Tamaki: I am the father, Kyoya is the mother, and Haruhi is the daughter. What part of that is sad?

Me and Kyoya: It's sad.

Tamaki: Kyoyyyaaa! You're being mean to me!

Kyoya: (wraps arms around Tamaki) I'm sorry.

Me and Tamaki: Blush

Me: Dies

Tamaki: melts

Mori: Can I have both?

Me: =_=

Honey and Haruhi: Fine with us!!!

Mori: Kisses Haruhi, then Hani.

Honey: I'm not selfish.

Everyone: -_-

Honey: 0_0 what?

Me: Tamaki, how many happy pills do you take in the morning?

Tamaki: FIVE!!! ^_^

Me: He's not kidding…?

Kyoya: Nope.

Me: How would you know what he does in the morning?

Kyoya: Oh, I know.

Me: O.o Kyoya could you please stop using Tamakis' emo corner? It doesn't suit you.

Kyoya: I will use whatever I want thank you.

Me: *cough* Crack *cough* marijuana!

Kyoya: What was that strawberry?

Me: O_O nothing. (I have no more blackmail)

Me: Next question also from ShinobiGirl, well it's a demand actually, Kaoru, I order you to… WHAT!? Kiss the author…

Kaoru:??? 0_0 What?

Hikaru: 0_0/=_= NO.

Me: It also says or else I'll kidnap Hikaru and he shall be mine. (Scary face)

Hikaru: **#! =_=/-_- Grrrrrr!

Kaoru: Well, I'm okay with it… I mean if we have to… 0_0/^-^

Me: ummm… well, everyone knows I'm okay with it.

Hikaru: I'm not!

Me: TOO BAD!!! : P Buahahaha *points finger at Hikaru, and laughs*

Kaoru: Attentively places a hand on authors' cheek

Kaoru: What did I tell you about laughing at Hikaru, bad girl.

Me: 0.0 scared *$#**&

Kaoru: smiles shyly, and kisses strawberry

Me: kisses back

Hikaru: taps shoe impatiently *scowl*

Kaoru, and me: Still kissing

Hikaru: Cut it out already!!!

Us: Making out…

Everyone: 0_0

Us: break apart… sorry bout that…

Kaoru: got carried away

Me: *flushed* yeah

Hikaru: slaps Kaoru. You b*tch!

Me: Okay… (Very nervous) let's move on to the next question. (Slaps Kyoya)

Kyoya: Oww! What the hell was that for???

Me: Shinobi told me to…

Kyoya: Garr…

Me: Mori you have to sing, dance, and give Shinobi a hug or I shall KILL you.

Mori: =_=

Me: okay, I won't kill you but bad things will happen…

Mori: gets up, and sings _Bad boy_, by_ Cascada_, then gives Shinobi a big bear hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Me: Awww… Now questions from RAWRnoname, Mori, would you rape Haruhi if you knew everyone was okay with it?

Tamaki: WHATTT!!!!???? T_T

Mori: I wouldn't have to…

Me and the twins: O_o TMI!!!

Me: Hani, does usa Chan really eat cake with you?

Honey: of course he does… he also told me to kill a small child I saw on the street yesterday! (Creepy music begins to play loudly)

Everyone: 0.0

Me: Kyoya, would you rape Tamaki in a closet?

Kyoya: legally, it wouldn't be considered rape if the victim is enjoying it.

Tamaki: BLUSH

Me: AHHHhhhHHH!!! No, MIND RAPE!!! It burns TMI TMI

Kyoya: hehehe

Me: Tamaki, smirk, does get pleasure in any sorta way? ;0

Tamaki: O_o why do you wanna know this stuff Shinobi?

Me: She just does so answer the question!

Tamaki: I will not describe personal things like that.

Kyoya: Maybe he won't but I will. I like to be… bitten on the neck, and-

Me: OKAY!!! LalAlALa don't wana hear it!

Me: More questions…this is actually a demand from please don'. Kyoya, you have to sing _you belong with me, _by _Taylor Swift_ to Tamaki.

Tamaki: blushes wildly

Kyoya: gets down on one knee, and sings to Tamaki

Me: he's actually not half bad…

Everyone: … yeah … o_o shocker

Me: claps, bravo Kyoya

Kyoya: bows

Me: these next questions are from AngelOfTheHealingLight, wait actually angel is here!

Everyone: DOOOOOMMMM!!!!

Angel: muahahaha… hello everyone, Kyoya, *grins evilly*

Me: Angels' questions are…

Haruhi: Whoa, she looks just like me!

Angel: grins, yes I do

Me: Haruhi, will you be angel's friend?

Haruhi: WHAT? Uhhh… sure …

Angel: YESsss!

Me: also Tamaki, can you grow apples?

Tamaki: arm wrapped round Kyoyas waist. Ummm… I've never tried it.

Angel: smacks Kyoya, stay away from Tamaki, he's Haruhis'!!!

Kyoya: why you …! (How many times will I be slapped in this chapter???)

Angel: takes off earrings. You wanna go… Shadow queen

Kyoya: whadya say Angel of the healing wounds

Angel: that doesn't even make since!!!

Me: oookkayy…0.0 Twins, what would you do if you met another pair of twins who were into twincest… but they were girls?

Kaoru: lmfao

Hikaru: O.o that would be gross…

Me: you hypocrites

Kaoru; *glare*

Me: I'mmm soorrryyyy!!!! T_T

Me: but you are…

Tamaki: I would like to ask some questions of my own if that's okay strawberry.

Me: fine, knock yourself out

Tamaki: Mori, are you going to take good care of my daughter?

Mori: Ah???

Angel: That was stupid.

Me: Okayyy… that's enough out of you; anyway we're done for now, bye everyone!

Kyoya: Audios

Angel: goodbye all of the lunatics out there!!!

Tamaki: see ya'

Kaoru, Hikaru: We are gay, we are gay lalalala

Me: stop singing you homo twins!!!!!

Honey, Mori, Haruhi: This is what we have to deal with…

**So? Tell me what you think, please review me some more questions too!!! No flaming.**


	7. The scary truth newchap

**Hai! I got a lot more good reviews this time, thank you so much!!! Angel will be with us again, and probably for the rest of all upcoming chapters, (so if you don't like her…deal with it!)Says, Angela. Hope you like it. Adyu!!!**

Me: hello again everyone!!!

Angela: Today is the designated day of Kyoyas' death! Who killed him you say? ME!!!

Me: You did no such thing Angel.

Angel: I did in my imagination

Me, Kyoya: Rigghhhtt…

Me: Well we got a lot of great questions this time!!!

Everyone besides the author: meaning bad for us

Me: ^_^ YEP! And of course we can't forget our many murderous demands out there!

Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori: (groan)

Me: You guys are wimps

Kaoru: what can you expect… most of us are gay.

Me: =_= you're right, fine we will start off with our loyal reviewer Miss Golden Angel!

Hikaru: those angels are going to kill us

Honey: Wahhhh! angels are scary

Me: wow… I've actually warped their minds into thinking angels are evil 0.0 *_* I am evil.

Tamaki: Hold meee Mommmyyyy, the angels will eaattt usss!!!

Kyoya: rolls eyes, and walks away

Me: Anyway… Haruhi, what do you think of arranged marriages?

Haruhi: They suck

Me: Why do you think that?

Haruhi: Two reasons… first you wouldn't even know the guy/girl, and second if you get married, it can only be to one person. That means I wouldn't be able to marry Mori.

Everyone: Mori is a pimp/stripper

Mori: Ah.

Honey: What about me Haru Chan?

Haruhi: you too Honey sempai

Honey: YAY!!!

Me: It's just too weird…

Angel: I agree…

Me, and Angel: 0_0

Angel: *WHAP!!* slaps Mori over the head Text book

Mori: ouch…

Me: His expression didn't even change O_o

Twins: You're right O_o

Me: Okay, Everyone, what do you think of the reviewers?

Kaoru: They are okay sometimes, but I wish we could make them suffer lyk we suffer.

Me: ouch

Hikaru: I agree with Kaoru, except I hate the person who made my pure little brother kiss a GIRL!!!!

Me: would you be happier If it were another boy, cuz I could make that happen *_* Evil stare

Hikaru: n-No! Please, I'm sorry!

Tamaki: I like the reviewers; they made me see true love… sigh

Everyone: o_o

Haruhi: I hate them

Kyoya: They annoy me…

Honey: I love everyone

Mori: Ah.

Me: Well, now that that's settled, Tamaki, Kyoya thought you didn't like him, so why didn't you tell him sooner, and what about Haruhi?

Tamaki: Does it look like I'm smart enough to figure out that Kyoya liked me?

Me: No.

Everyone: No.

Tamaki: exactly, and as for Haruhi, she was a mean girlfriend, and I wasn't attracted to her so I went back to the whole daughter thing. It's better that way.

Me: The daughter thing is stupid.

Angel: yeah.

Tamaki: No it isn't

Us: whatever…

Me: Is Kyoya not mean?

Tamaki: Kyoya was never mean to me, he always did what I wanted, remember?

Me: Oh yeah.

Angel: Tamaki I demand you to kiss Haruhi again.

Tamaki: What?! But Kyoya-

Angel: Kyoya doesn't matter right now, do it, or Strawberry will hurt you.

Tamaki: *looks over at strawberry pitifully*

Me: *looks away* she's right I will

Tamaki: sighs, and kisses Haruhi

Haruhi: *goes to throw up*

Me: *gets her a bucket*

Angel: Muahahaha

Me: Haruhi, do you prefer bracelets or necklaces?

Haruhi: wipes forehead, I like necklaces

Me: me too! Also, are you just pretending to like mori, when you really like Tamaki?

Haruhi: Seeing as I just threw up from kissing Tamaki, I'd have to say no I'm not pretending, besides I only got with Tama because I was being blackmailed…

Angel: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!

Me: *cowers* What's your' favorite color Haru?

Haruhi: I like gray

Me: gray's dull

Haruhi: that's why I like it.

Me: ??

Angels message on her review: I'm GoING To KIlL you, SHADOW KiNg!!!!!

Kyoya: *pushes glasses up nose* seemingly unafraid

Angela: Weren't you scared?

Kyoya: No.

Angel: Okay, maybe you are the shadow king, but I'm the shadow Queen!

Everyone: *AGREES* :C

Me: Tamaki, would you really enjoy being raped by the shadow king?

If you say no you were faking it= I will slap Kyoya

If you say no you were telling the truth= I will slap you

Tamaki: well I wasn't faking it, sooo, the answer is B???

Me: you idiot.

Angel: *SLAP!!!*

Tamaki: *YELP!*

Me: rolls eyes, Honey, what's your favorite flower? *gives honey cake*

Honey: That's one thing all of the hosts have in common, our favorite flower is the rose, I like pink ones!!!

Me: shakes head sadly (so gay)

Angel: speaking of gaaayyy…

Me: Twins Angel dares you to crossdress for two whole chapters!

Hikaru: WHATTT!!!!!???!!!

Kaoru: okay gimme the **** dress.

Me: *happily gives Kaoru a small silk black dress with a red satin ribbon wrapped around the waist* Hikaru you have to do it too.

Hikaru: What does it look like?

Me: *Hands him a small silk red dress with a black satin ribbon wrapped around the waist*

Hikaru: sigh, at least it matches kaos' dress.

Me: I can change that.

Hikaru please NO!

Both twins walk out of magical dressing rooms.

Me: *_* it's sooo pretty, I cant look away…

Angela: *slaps me*

Me: Thanks I needed that.

Angel: you are welcome.

Me: Twins, what would your' lives be like if you were separated at birth?

Hikaru: I would cut myself

Me: ouch

Kaoru: I would shoot myself.

Me: you guys really had all this figured out…

Twins: of course.

Me: Mori go make out with Shinobigirl

Mori:???

Me: What are you waiting for, I said DO IT!!!!

Shinobi girl is made out with by Mori for 15 minutes.

Shinobi girl: YAY!!!

Me: you're welcome! Mori, what are you going to do when you Haruhi, and Honey grow up? Will you pick one to marry?

Mori: I won't get married.

Me: That's fair.

Haruhi, Honey: Sounds good to us.

Me: Well this is pretty much the end of chapter seven. Hope you wait for chapter eight, and read it! Please ReVIEWWWW!!!!

**This Chap. was slightly longer than chapter 6, anyway I hope you liked it, and I'm doing something new! At the bottom of each chapter from now on, I will be giving hints, and previews for upcoming stories written by me, and new chapters!!! THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVEW!!! Be nice though ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors' spot: Hi! I'm really sorry that this chapter was so late, but don't stop reviewing cause I will get to them all eventually!!! Anyway I told you all last time that I would be giving previews for new stories', and chapters at the bottom from now on, but I mad a mistake. It will be at the TOP!!!! And so….. (Drum rolls) HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PREVIEW FOR: TWIN TALENT**

"Jack! How could you do this to me? I am your' brother! Does that even mean anything to you anymore? Am I just another person in this room?" Zack said furiously when they got out of host club that afternoon. "z-Zack! How could you say that? You know that you are more important than anyone in this room. I was only doing that, because you are doing it with Haruhi!" Jack almost screamed. "What a load of crap, Jack! This has nothing to do with Haruhi, and you know it! Next time you decide to come up with a crappy excuse like that, don't bother, because I won't be around to listen.

**Well? What did you think? What's Zack so mad for? If you read chapter 4 of Twin Talent you would know. Is Zack gonna leave? Review, and tell me what you think.**

Me: Hello again!

Twins: Why are you writing a story about a different set of twins, aren't we your' favorite?! T.T

Me: It involves you guys, don't be stupid! Anyway I never said I liked the Hitachiin _TWINS_. My love is for Kaoru only. ^_^ (although I do love twins)

Hikaru: Why I outta…. Garr Grrrrrr =_=

Me: Tehe, anyway back to THIS story. Our first couple of questions are from Crossoverbabe, Everyone, what Naruto character would you hook up with, and why?

Hikaru: I love Kaoru, but if I had to choose… I would pick Itachii

Kaoru: No way! He stole my answer…

Me: wow, they even have the same taste in THAT direction…O.o

Tamaki: I like Sakura!

Me: nobody likes Sakura.

Tamaki: I DO!!!

Me: No, you don't, because I say you don't! If you say you do I will KILL you, got it?

Tamaki: O.o *nods*

Me: good.

Kyoya: I guess I like Kakashi

Me: good choice! *nods happily* o.o wait… THAT"S MY MAN!!!!

Kyoya: *shrugs*

Me: T_T

Honey: I like the guy with the dog, but I wouldn't hook up with him… I choose Ino

Me: but… Inos' scary…

Honey: *shrug*

Me: sigh, Mori? Haruhi?

Haruhi: Sasuke

Mori: Hinata

Me: I can accept those answers: D

Me: Next question is from ladyscene, Whoa!!! Okay I'm gunna recite this because it's long but VERY entertaining…. Hikaru has to kiss Kyoya, Mori has to kiss Tamaki, Hani has to kiss Kaoru. WOW *_*

Kaoru, Hikaru: WHAT!!??

Hikaru: Kyoyas' scary!

Koaru: I'll protect you Hikaru!!! T_T

Me: you have to do it.

Twins: Bu-

Me: I said you HAVE to do it!

Everyone: whimper.

Tamaki: O.O what's Mori gunna do to me (I think he's straight)

Mori: sigh

Honey: Okay Kao Chan! It's not that bad ***flowers

Kaoru: sigh. Leans down. Kisses Honey.

Honey: Takashi… Is it bad if I liked that?

Mori, Kaoru: YES!!!

Honey: O.o okay.

Kyoya stands awkwardly beside Hikaru.

Hikaru turns to say something to Kyoya.

I push Kyoya.

They kiss.

Kyoya, Hikaru: 0_0

Me: *giggle*

Kaoru: NOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Hikaru: (runs toward Kaoru, and grabs him by the waist, and Kisses him passionately.

Me: *_*

Hikaru: Thank goodness it's not the same.

Kaoru: sighs in relief

Tamaki: timidly walks over to Mori.

Mori: bends WAaaaaaYy down, and gives Tamaki a peck on the lips.

Me, Kaoru: Awww, that was kinda cute!

Honey: about to burst into tears.

Haruhi: taps foot impatiently with a scowl on her face.

Me: That was interesting. To say the least, thank you ladyscene! Now for the next question… Kyoya why so touchy about being gay?

Kyoya: Well, it's not so bad anymore, but my dad will NOT find out about it.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot about your' father.

Kyoya: yeah, nuff said.

Me: agreed. This question is for me. If you get Kaoru, can I have Hikaru?

Kaoru, Hikaru: Wait a sec-

Me: Of course you can! ^_^ next question, demand. Ladyscene demands Kaoru to give me a big hug, and Hikaru has to stay with her for a week! Bye Hikaru!

Hikaru: grumbles, and walks of with an excited ladyscene.

Kaoru: gives me a huge hug ^_^

Me: *_*

Me: These are from Shinobi girl, Oh wait Shi-grl is guesting today! ^_^

Shi-san: Hello!!!

All hosts: O.O nooo.

Shi-san: YES!!! Muahaha! Honey, Haruhi? I have something to say to you…

*Starts strangling them till their blue* MORI IS MINE!!!!!

Mori: O_O *runs to help his g/b friendz* (Unsuccessful)

Me, Kaoru: O.o

Shi-san: DIEEEE!!!!!

Me, Kaoru, Tamaki, Kyoya: O.o o.O

Shi-san: *stands up, and brushes dust off hands* okay now that, that's over with, you forgot my last question Strawberry!

Me: o.o Oh. That question…

Shi-san: When are you going to make a move on Kao?

Kaoru: What?! Alarmed expression.

Me: *shifts a little* ummm… RIGHT NOW!!!!

*Grabs Kaoru, and kisses him deeply*

Kaoru: *_*

Me: ^_^ grin

Kaoru: Are you okay with sharing me?

Me: ^_^ YEP!

Kaoru: Well I guess Hikaru will have to deal with it.

Me: YAY

Shi-san: You go!

Shi-san and I: celebrate with strawberry soda, and skittles.

Me: on to the next question now…from Phomamouth, Mori, and Hani, if you were brothers would you still go out with each other.

Hikaru magically appears: Why would that make a difference!?

Kaoru: yeah!

Mori and Hani: it wouldn't matter to us…

Me: okay, this is from MissGoldenAngel, Kaoru, if you really could make the readers suffer, what do you have in mind?

Kaoru: evil grin

Me: you shouldn't have asked him that.

Kaoru: I would make all the boys wear dresses like I did, and I would make all of the girls tell their deepest secrets, and desires to the world, and I would tape record it, and play it every time someone made me do something awful, and I would make all your' boyfriends/girlfriends GAY!!!!! Muahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Me: He's cracked. O.O

Hikaru: I agree, for once, O.o

Me: Everyone, including me, what is your strongest fetish?

Kaoru: Uhhhh… ehehe I guess it would be, well, I think it's kinda hot that Hikaru and I are brothers…

Me and Hikaru: 0.0

Hikaru: I loooovvvee Kaoru dressed in drag

Mori: I like small things… toys, people, food, exc…

Tamaki: I guess I like really dramatic, romance scenes… some people say I reAlY get into them.

Me: whistles nonchalantly, now who said that

Kyoya: I well-

Tamaki: he makes me wear glasses when we-

Me: OKAY WE GET IT!!!

Haruhi: well, actually, my fetish is the opposite of Moris' I only date really tall guys.

Me: that makes since. These questions are from Hitachiingirl2506, Kyoya, if you had to choose between Tamaki, and Kaoru who would you choose.

Kyoya: well since I'm dating him, I suppose I've chosen Tamaki.

Me, Tamaki: Awwwwe. Twins, have you ever, ehem cough, had [insert another word for dreams] about ehem, cough again, each other?

Kaoru: BLUSH!

Hikaru: I'm not shy, of course I have!

Kaoru: HIKARU!!!

Hikaru: don't tell me you haven't cause I've caught you when you wer-

Kaoru: SHUT UP!

Everyone: 0.0 o.o

Hikaru: Okay, okay sheesh… didn't think it was a big deal.

Me: *cough* okay, Tamaki, are you attracted to any other guys in the host club?

Tamaki: what kind of person asks these freakin QUESTIONS!!??

Me: *shrug*

Tamaki: I guess I kinda liked Kaoru for a while…

Hikaru: Why is it always KAORU!?!?

Me: he's simply just cuter Hikaru, deal with it.

Hikaru: Grrrrrr I hate all of you.

Me, Tama, Kyo: Don't be that way.

Me: Anyway, that's all the questions for now so please review!!!

**Authors' spot: I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter! I realized that I made a lot of typos' and got a lot of peoples' names mixed up last chapter. (Sorry! T.T) I also left out some questions. If I didn't put your' question in, it's either because I couldn't fit it into the story, or because it was inappropriate. So thanx for everything!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 i'm havin writers block :0

**Authors' spot: Hello again!! I'm soooo sorry you guys had to wait this long, but I've been so off track lately! (Sorry T.T) I hope you still like me, and don't hate my guts… if you do hate my guts, then no one really cared about you anyway ^_^ So, here's chap.9**

Me: So we are back with chapter nine! Did anyone miss me??? Eh? Anyone?

Everyone: …

Me: *_* dId aNyoNe MisS Me?!

Everyone: *nods head* yes, yes! Of course we missed you! We love you strawberry!!!! (Scared)

Me: good, now we have some pretty good questions this chapter, so you guys buckle in for the most embarrassing chapter yet! Muahahahaha…. Ha

Kaoru: *starts to cry*

Me: Oh no I made him cry! Wahhhhahhhh I'm so sorry KaOrUUUU!!!! T.T T.T

Kaoru: *chuckles, and grabs me by the waist*

Hikaru: That's not faiirrrr: 3

Kaoru: *Also grabs Hikaru*

Me: Anyway back to the fabulous questions we got! This one is from ladyscene. Everyone, what is your' favorite color, and ride? (Amusement park?)

Kyoya: my favorite color is black, and I don't do roller coasters.

Me: you are really boring when I leave out the gay part…

Kyoya: *glare*

Hikaru: I love roller coasters, my favorite color is orange!

Kaoru: same here!!!

Me: surprise, surprise.

Hani: my favorite color is pink, and I like fairus wheels!!! Takashi likes red, and fairus wheels.

Haruhi: I like blue, and I love the food at amusement parks… =_=

Me: Tamaki? Why aren't you speaking?

Tamaki: I dunno? O_O

Me: you are being weird; will you just answer the question?

Tamaki: Well, I like violet, and …. the boats at amusement parks.

Me: =_= the boats?

Tamaki: o.o yep

Me: (Shakes head sadly) he really is a failure.

Me: Anyway, These are from MissGoldenAngel once again! Okay *sniffle* Kaoru you have to pick between me, and Hikaru. *whimper* we were all so happy.

Kaoru: sorry strawberry, we can still be friends.

Me: OH WELL!!!! *-* Now I can watch more twin fun, AND torture Kaoru!!! Muahahahahha *_*

Kaoru: whimper…

Hikaru: smiles at my defeat

Me: *_*

Hikaru, Kaoru: o.O

Me: hehehe… next question. Haruhi, what is your favorite book??

Haruhi: hmmm... if it isn't a manga I would have to say… The vampire diaries.

Me: Hmmm... Not a bad choice, but I would have chosen something a bit more classic.

Haruhi: up yours'

Me: O_O s-she's so harsh…

Tamaki: *nods in agreement* you're tellin' me.

Me: OKAY!!! We are getting into the fun stuff now! Hikaru, you have to slap Kyoya, and Tamaki, because they kinda like kaoru!

Hikaru: MY PLEASURE! (LAUGHS LIKE AN EVIL MANIAC) *_*

Kyoya: you will regret this Hikaru.

Me: actually, there can't be any consequences outside of the webpage ^_^;

Kyoya: then there will be consequences of my own INSIDE the webpage *_*

Hikaru: *shrugs, and raises hand to slap Kyoya* *SLAP!!!!*

Kyoya: *SLAPS HIM RIGHT BACK!*

Me: hey! No one said you could slap hika back, Kyoya!

Kyoya: that was my consequence, plus some serious blackmail. ^_^

Hikaru: *rubbing cheek* what's the blackmail?

Kyoya: You know when you and kaoru had to cross-dress in those cocktail dresses in front of everyone as a dare?

Hikaru, and Kaoru: *nods, getting a bit scared*

Kyoya: Those photos are now in the hands of your' mother, and father… ^_^

Hikaru, Kaoru: O_O 0.0 ……. AHHHHHGGRRRRRAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hikaru: NOT DAD!!!!

Kaoru: MOM WILL SELL THOSE PICTURES HIKA!!!

Hikaru: CRaP!!

Kaoru dies a little inside...

Me: lolz… Hikaru, you still didn't finish your dare.

Hikaru: Oh yeah, well at least this will make me feel a bit better...*walks toward a certain blonde*

Tamaki: Now Hikaru… you really don't want to do this to your' fA- *SLAPS HARDER THAN KYOYA!!* -ther, Ow… begins to sob in the emo corner.

Me: hehehe, priceless. The next question is by writing daisy, and it is my all time favorite! Kaoru, you have to make out with every host EXCEPT for Hikaru. Hikaru, you have to watch.

Hikaru: *blinks* what? I didn't catch that last bit.

Me: Hikaru, you have to wa-

Hikaru: OKAY, OKAY! I heard you. *starts to cry*

Kaoru: Awww… Hikaru, you know I don't wanna do this really!

Me: or do you?

Kaoru: *glare*

Me: *flinch* O.o

Hikaru: whimpers

Kaoru: listen if it makes you feel better, I'll pay you back tonight Hika. ^_^

Hikaru: O_O….. okay! ^_^

Me: grumble, just get on with it!

Kaoru: *looks over quizzically at Mori* Might as well get the worst over with! *grins*

Mori: glares, and bends waaay down to Kaoru.

Kaoru: gives Mori a peck on the lips

Kaoru: that wasn't so bad

Me: that so didn't count as making out, but oh well movin on!

Kaoru: takes a step over and gives honey an innocent little kiss

Honey: ^.^ aww Kao chan!!! Glomp

Kaoru: smiles and goes over to Kyoya. *kisses him…making out with him…inappropriate groping…cencorship

Hikaru: CUT THAT OUT!!!!!

Kaoru: *breaks away* oh sorry hika!

Hikaru: steam blows out of ears

Me: giggle

Kaoru: steps towards Tamaki

Tamaki: takes a step back

Me: taps foot impatiently

Kaoru: makes a run for it and forces Tamaki to kiss him

Tamaki: begins to melt

Hikaru: walks up behind Tamaki, and slaps him on the head.

Tamaki: OWW!! Wht the Frick Hikaru?!

Hikaru: smiles satisfied

Me: rolls eyes, okay that's over, now next set of questions!!

Tamaki: I never get treated fairly...

Me:next question from writing daisy…OMG I love you for this!!! Hikaru, tamaki move your' behinds over here!!! *grin*

Hikaru and tamaki wearily shuffle next to me…

Me: *WHAP!!* ususpectingly slaps Tamaki on the face...

Tamaki: WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KEEP SLAPPING ME?!!! (On the verge of crying)

Me: simple, first of all your' an idiot, second of all daisy told meh to! ^_^

Hikaru: Shuffles away slightly (sweat drop) ehheh! : 3

Me: you don't think that looks gunna get you out of this…

Hikaru: makes a run for it

Me: catches him by the collar and gives him a smack on the head

Hikaru: rubs head tenderly…

Me: MOVING ON!! : D youguys are giving me some great reviews!!! All the hosts except hikaru (hikaru has to listen) have to tell kaoru how they felt about kissing him. (smirk)

Hikaru: glare…pout

Me: he's givin up on arguing. First is…heheheh Kyouya

Kyouya: Evil stare, must I still get cracked on with the homosexual jokes

Me: ^_^ up yours' (pun)

Kyoya: growls…actually Kaoru, sorry but you weren't as good as Tamaki

Kaoru: kyoya-like evil glare

Kyoya: 0.0 ummm w-what I mean is…you are a bit soft for my taste, Tamaki kisses… harder.

Me: *snicker*

Kaoru: still glaring

Me: Okay next up Tamaki!

Tamaki: Well actually kyoya, I thought kaoru was better sorry. Kaoru is softer, but that's what I like about him

Me:awwww

Kaoru: nods in approval

Hikaru: burning daggers at Tamaki…=_=

Tamaki: yelp

Me: next is Mori senpai

Mori: ummm…good job Kaoru

Me: I think that's the most he's spoken the whole time we've done the web page 0.0

Mori: ah

Me: Okay then this question is for kaoru and kyouya, if tamaki and hikaru were to leave you, would you consider dating eachother?

Kaoru: 0.0

Kyoya: ummm…

Me: come on…

Hikaru: =.=

Kaoru: well kyoya is good looking and I did enjoy the kiss alright…

Kyoya: since Kaoru was my crush second to Tamaki, then I suppose it would be sufficient…

Kaoru, Kyoya: yes I think so

Me: squel, soooo cute! .

Me: Now that that is over…Well if each host was a twilight vampire, who would, they be? (Gender dosen't matter in this situation) and Shinobigrl, I WOULD LIKE STRAWBERRY CAKE AND POCKY!!!! . :D I love strawberries!!!

Kaoru: I think hika would be Jasper

Hikaru: kaoru is definitely Alice

Me: I think tamaki would be Rosalie

Honey: Takashi would be bella cause she's quiet

Mori: ah.

Me: Kyoya has to be Edward and even though it really dosen't make since, that leaves hunni with Emmet and Haruhi with….Esme!

Me: proud of my classifications ^_^

Hikaru: That sounds about right…

Me: Anyway, that's all of our questions and all the time we have left so say goodbye!!!

Hikaru: see ya

Kaoru: hopefully not

Me: HEY!!! No being mean!

Rest of the host club: watever bye!

**Authors' spot: so I hope you liked this chap, unless I get some reeeaaally good reviews this may be the last chap of OHHCWP, so get reviewin!!! *please***

**This one was a bit long and I was on a dry streak… I'm having writers block. (Donch'ya hate that) anyway hopefully next chap (if I have one) will be better! Thanks for reading and please, please, please review! I'm looking for a co host!!! :D**


	10. Thank you!

**Authors' note: Hey again!! Thanx for more great reviews and all the encouragement! I am happy to introduce the newest edition to OHHCWP. Our new co host Shinobigrl. She has agreed to beta, and co host OHHCWP for the rest of the series. She will also be my official beta reader from now on! If you read any other Storys written by me, don't forget to credit shinobigrl for the excellent job she does for me!! Well enjoy!!!**

**Mini episode:**

Kyoya: This is beginning to get annoying…

Me: What are you talking about gay boy?

Kyoya: *scowl*

Me: fine, fine what's bothering you senpai?

Kyoya: Those two… (Glares over at Hikaru, and Kaoru who are making out at the host club in front of a bunch of fan chicks)

Me: why on earth would that bother you???

Me: UNLESS….Kyoya! You lied when you said Tamaki was a better kisser!! O

Kyoya: Shifts weight uncomfortably

Me: O.o It's true…but Tamaki told the truth so why wouldn't you?

Kyoya: looks down uncomfortably, and then stares back at Hikaru…

Me: NO WAY!! Are you sleeping with both the twins AND tamaki???!!!! 0.0

Kyoya: I don't know why I'm telling you this stuff. It's not even question time…but he nods guiltilly

ME: you trust me as your' friend now, and It is about to be question time. Anyway… I think you should really pick someone, and stay with them…Kyoya you are turning out to be a Friggin Man Whore!

Kyoya: scowls at the name, but sighs shamefully. I know

Me: Well I think you oughta do something quick cuz here comes Kaoru.

Kyoya: 0.0

Kaoru: Hey, we still on for tonight?

Kyoya: I-

Hikaru: Hey what's up?

Kaoru: Nothing brother, I'll be there in a sec…

Hikaru: Actually I needed to talk to Kyoya

Kaoru: OH, what about?

Hikaru: nothing important, we are just studying together Friday, and I was wondering what time that would be Kyoya.

Kyoya: wait a sec-

Kaoru: Huh, Kyoya and I have a study session tonight.

Hikaru, Kaoru: GLARE AT EACHOTHER

Hikaru, Kaoru: GLARE AT KYOYA

Me: *Slaps hand to forhead*

Kyoya: 0o0

Hikaru: Kaoru, how come you look forward so much to seeing Kyoya at club every day anyway??

Kaoru: I don't know BROthER, maybe it's the same reason you look forward to seeing him on you're' study DATES

Hikaru: Well what would you call YOUR' little meetings with the senpai?!

Kaoru:*sighs* Hikaru, just tell me if your' sleeping with him…

Hikaru: *blood red in the face* Well are YOU?!

Kyoya: I really don't think this is the time for-

Kaoru: *puts hand in kyoyas' face* YOU hush

Hikaru: No Kaoru, I would like to hear Kyoyas' side of this…

Kyoya: well you see-

Tamaki: Hey guys what are you arguing about

Tamaki: stares in shock at the seen before him

Seen before him: Hikaru grasping the front of Kyoyas' shirt angrilly, Kaoru with tears in his eyes, Kyoya looking like he is in a tight fix

Tamaki: 0.0 *realization hits* Kyoya, you've been sleeping with one of them… *tears filling tamakis' violet eyes*

Me: Oh god…*runs out of room, and away from the feud*

Hikaru: Oh, he hasn't slept with one of us

Tamaki: oh sweet relief

Kaoru: He is sleeping with both of us...

Tamaki: O.O ...!!!

Kyoya: looks around at all the angry men…Shit *runs out of room panicked

Me: So you ran away?

Kyoya: nodds

Me: that was probably best

Kyoya: They are gunna come looking for me…what am I going to do?

Me: I can't believe I'm giving advice to a great Ohtori, but if I were you I would apologize to Tamaki and Kaoru, and pick one of them to be with, because Kaoru, and Hikaru are gunna be through after this. They have been cheating on eachother too and Kaoru and Tamaki will be most willing to forgive you…especially Tamaki, but I think you might have to let Hikaru beat the living shit out of you just once, or he'll never forgive you. And believe me, after this…You and Hikaru will never be together…no matter what.

Kyoya: I figured that…

Me: but I'd go ahead and get the beating over with because Hikaru is running this way

Kyoya: crap

Hikaru: Come on out you big shit head!!!

Hikaru: You think you can screw me AND Kaoru. Boy are you wrong…we can do this now or later whichever you choose, but I AM going to kick your' ass. *tears welling in the older twins' eyes* my mistakes have nothing to do with Kaoru. I love him no matter what, and I would choose him if I had to anyday. He may not forgive me for this, but I have already forgiven him. Kaoru is smarter than me, and I know he wasn't taken advantage of, but that dosen't change the fact that it will ALWAYS be him. Mistakes happen, and we will forgive eachother, but you. You sonovabitch, yOu will be left alone. I am an idiot and people would believe it if they knew that I slept around, but not Kaoru. YOU had sex with MY Kaoru. Do you understand that?! I will never forgive you, but me and Kaoru, we will work this out. I bet your' thinkin that if I love Kaoru so much, why'd I do it? I can't tell you that because I don't know… something different maybe? But what I have realized is the only thing that matters is Kaoru. Keep away from him, or I will MAKE you.

Kyoya: *steps out with tears in his eyes* I'm sorry Hikaru…I didn't know that I was messing with something so complicated, and you are right. I should have known better. Kaoru is amazing, and you are lucky to have him. Do what you have to to make your' self feel better, and then tell Kaoru I'm sorry, and I will never lay a hand on either of you, EVER again.

Hikaru: *nods sharply and advances toward the shadow king*

LATER:

Kyoya lies on the ground outside the school with a black eye, bruises, and a bloody nose.

Me: Kyoya, you okay?

Kyoya: *grunts to try and stop the pain* no I'm not. Why did I do that? I love the host club and everyone in it, especially Tamaki and Kaoru…Why did I hurt them? I knew I shouldn't have messed with the twins, they love eachother so much that It wouldn't matter if one of them loved me… they'd still allways choose eachother.

Me: yeah, you are right, but we do make mistakes. Sometimes we don't even understand why we made them…Kyoya, if you don't mind me asking…You only talk about loving Kao and Tono…So why'd you sleep with Hikaru too?

Kyoya: Well that's a resonable question…to tell you the truth, at first, I thought he was Kaoru. Hikaru had stayed after school one day, and I thought he was Kaoru, so I did what I usually did when Hikaru was out of sight. I came onto him, but he came onto me right back, and I didn't even realize he wasn't Kaoru untill AFTER we'd slept with eachother. I never called him Kaoru, just baby. Then I realized it after the sex, because I knew Kaoru allways talked after sex, but Hikaru just fell right asleep. I knew something was wrong then, but after that I just kept seeing both, well, all three of them more, and more… Make since?

Me: Yeah I supose so. But senpai… who are you really in love with?

Kyoya: *without hesitation* Tamaki

Me: then I suggest you do everything you can to get him back…

Kyoya: I guess you are right

LATER:

Hikaru, and Kaoru: making up in a closet

Tamaki and Kyoya: sweetly making up over a kiss

Me: Has hidden camera in the closet

**Authors' Spot: lol, this is a minisode of ohhcwp for all of you who had to wait so long for the last chap! This is my thank you for being so patient!!! Luv you lots**


End file.
